Leaf of a Crow
by Fireblaze of Thunderclan
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather never went back to the clans and have settled down and now Leafpool is expecting kits. What will happen? read and find out
1. Prologue

Welcome to this new story! I hope you enjoy it and i know that the allegiances usually come first but thatd give way to much away :P so please read and review!

Prologue

"Greetings Crowfeather, why did you leave the clans behind?"A cat asked from inside the shadows.

"Because I wanted to stay with Leafpool who I love very much. Why are you here Tallstar?" I asked hoping he wasnt here to try and make us go back to the clans.

"I am here to tell you that you are to make a new clan! You will live in the mountains opposite of the tribe. Your new clan will be known as Crowclan and you will find many more then willing cats on your way. There are already 3 clans there who will be awaiting your arrival and some of their cats will be joining you. Are you ready to recieve your nine lives from Starclan?"

"Y-yes Tallstar!" I stammered. How was I to be leader of a clan when I havent even had my first apprentice never mind being a deputy,.

"Good" At that the stars started to move to the ground and became cats.

"Hellow brother, I am sorry that I couldnt be there for you and that I had to leave you so soon." Eaglekit! I missed him so much but I didnt get a chance to say anything,

"With this life I give you certainty to know whats right. Use it well when making tough and important decisions for your new clan." I was not prepared for the pain that was brought with the life. More cats came and left to give me their lives, Mourningflower for caring, Mudclaw for tireless energy, Gorsepaw for mentoring, Feathertail for love, Windstar for passion, Mothflight for justice, Deadfoot for knowledge and finally the last one came.

"Hello again Crowfeather, I am so proud of how far you came. I give you your final life, nobility. Use it well for your clan in the darkest times. I hail you by your new name from this moment on you are known as Crowstar!"

"Crowstar! Crowstar! Crowstar!" But suddenly the ceremony was interupted.

"The fierce lion will be brought down by the soft breeze. Only the quiet and knowing holly, and the help of a jays feather can save the breeze from the darkness." Tallstar warned.

"Wait! dont go tell me more!


	2. Allegiances

Please enjoy this story!

Allegiances

Crowclan (Similar to Windclan you could say)

Leader: Crowstar- Small lean, black skinny smoky gray almost black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Eagletalon- Gray tabby tom with big yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Willowpool- Silver gray tabby she cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Anttail- Brown tom with one black ear, one black paw and amber eyes

Thrushfoot- Stone gray she cat with brown flecks and green eyes

Robinfeather- Light brown and cream tabby she cat with blue eyes

Wolfheart- Gray and white tabby she cat with amber eyes

Emberclaw- Dark ginger tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Redfur- Small dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Smallpaw

Shrewfang- Black tom with brown underbelly, brown paws, short narrow muzzle, and green eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Queens

Leafpool- Small lith, pale brown tabby she cat with a white chest, white paws, and amber eyes . Mother of Crowstar's kits (Lionkit, Breezekit, Hollykit, Featherkit, and Jaykit)

Sandlily- Light ginger she cat with green eyes, expecting Eagletalons kits

Apprentices

Smallpaw- Black and white tom with small paws and blue eyes

Skypaw- Small blue gray and silver tabby she cat with sky blue eyes

Kits

Lionkit- Golden ginger tom with amber eyes

Breezekit- Pitch black tom with blue eyes

Hollykit- Pitch black she kit with green eyes

Featherkit- Light brown and gray tabby she kit with soft fur, feathery whiskers, and hazel eyes

Jaykit- Light gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes (Not blind)

Stormclan

Leader: Tigerstar- Dark brown and black tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Larchwing- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Specklecloud- Pale gray tabby she cat with brown flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Warriors

Weedclaw- Pale orange tom with white flecks and yellow eyes

Flamestripe- Pitch black tom with one dark ginger stripe down his spine and blue eyes

Raventail- Black she cat with yellow eyes

Hawktalon- Dark brown and black tabby tom with blue eyes

Ashflame- Dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Dawnsky- Dark gray she cat with dark green eyes

Dewfur- Dark ginger tortoiseshell tom with piercing blue eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Spiderclaw- Black tom with gray patches and pale green eyes

Apprentices, Lichenpaw

Queens

Blossomcloud- Orange tabby with black paws and blue eyes mother of Weedclaws kits (Darkkit, and Whitekit)

Mourningfoot- Pale golden she cat with white tipped ears, white paws, and green eyes, expecting Tigerstars kits

Apprentices

Brackenpaw- Golden brown tom with green eyes

Foxpaw- Dark red tabby tom with blue eyes

Lichenpaw- Blue gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Streamclan

Leader: Stonestar- Pure gray tom with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Rainpool- Gray she cat with dark streaks and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Whispercloud- Cream furred she cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Rippleclaw- Mottled gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

Creekfeather- Cream white she cat with green eyes

Lilypool- Pale gray she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Oakclaw- Creamy brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Reedclaw- Dappled gray and white tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Leopardcloud- Dappled golden she cat with dark golden spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Whiteclaw- White tom with tabby striped tail, brown paws and green eyes

Queens

Timberlily- Brown tabby with bluye eyes, mother of Stonestars kits (Brownkit, Bluekit and Amberkit)

Apprentices

Cloudpaw- light blue gray tom with dark blue eyes

Riverpaw- Mottled brown and black tabby tom with green eyes

Silverpaw- Pale blue gray and silver tabby she cat with big bright amber eyes

Elder

Otterfur- Pale ginger she cat with white patches and blue eyes

Lightningclan

Leader: Birdstar- Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Spottedcloud- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Frostheart- Pure white tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Warriors

Mottleclaw- Small black and white taby tom with blue eyes

Brightflower- Silver tabby she cat with dazzling green eyes

Fallowtail- Pale brown she cat with blue eyes

Patchwhisker- Black tom with white patches and green eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Fawncloud- Small light brown tabby she cat with white chest, white paws and amber eyes

Gorsewind- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Rockfang- Black tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Blacksky- Pitch black she cat with bright yellow eyes

Queens

Stormfeather- Blue gray she cat with yellow eyes expecting Gorsewinds kits

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Sparrowpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Snowpaw- White she cat with gray flecks and blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

Welcome all to this story! I hope you absolutely enjoy it and decide to write reviews which I love! I am also accepting kit names for the cats expecting kits in my story so please give me some!

Chapter 1

"Leafpool, do you ever regret leaving with me so we could be together?" Crowstar asked softly.

"Never, I am truly happy with the choice I made that night when Cinderpelt attacked me, I knew what I had to do right then and there, no regrets." Leafpool murmured as she looked at the 5 kits at her stomach.

"Good, I wonder what would have happened if we had stayed. Do you think we would still have five wonderful kits? Do you think we would still be together?" Crowstar went on and on.

"I doubt any of that very much, I would still be a medicine cat of Thunderclan and you would still be a warrior of Windclan, not the leader of Crowclan." Leafpool spoke softly but still managed to wake up her kits.

"Mom?" My little Featherkit yawned as she asked.

"What is it Featherkit? Are you not tired?"

"No, I was just wondering what dad is doing here so early." She yawned.

"He is just making sure that you five and I are ok." Leafpool murmured "Don't worry go back to sleep" she whispered.

"Oh ok"

"Back to the question if I miss my clan and family. Well of course I miss my family but I have you, Featherkit, Breezekit, Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit now, you are my new family who I love very much and I don't regret leaving my clan one bit. But do you Crowstar?"

"Of course not, I didn't have any friends there and my only family left was Ashfoot for my brother died when I was a young kit and Deadfoot my father died when I was about to be an apprentice during the time Tigerstar was trying to make the four clans one. I had a rough life and none of my clan mates trust me after I went to the sundrown place without any of them knowing."

"Oh I'm so sorry Crowstar; I love you though no matter what happens that will never change." Leafpool purred.

"Well today is the day 2 of out kits become apprentices. I can't believe their mother abandoned them when they were so young. We are lucky that you were expecting ours. Lets go make them apprentices now, It is about sun high." Crowstar decided.

"I am going to miss those two. Wake up kits; it's time for Breezekit and Featherkit to become apprentices." Leafpool murmured.

"Why do they get to be apprentices and we don't?" Jaykit complained.

"Because they are 2 moons older then you." Crowstar explained softly.

"Oh that's not fair!" Lionkit jumped in.

"Well lets go the ceremony is going to be starting shortly."  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the rock pile for a clan meeting!" Crowstar called into the sky.

"Today is a proud day for Crowclan; this is the first time that we have kits becoming apprentices that are exactly six moons. We are growing strong and I am proud of everyone of you. Breezekit please step forward, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Breezepaw. Eagletalon, you shall mentor young Breezpaw, you are a strong, noble and wise deputy and I expect that you will pass on everything you know onto my son." Crowstar announced.

"I will do my best Crowstar."

"Featherkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Featherpaw, your mentor shall be Robinfeather. Robinfeather, this will be your second apprentice and you did a fine job with Emberclaw. You are kind, and a good hunter I know you will pass these traits onto young Featherpaw." Crowstar decided.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Featherpaw, Breezepaw!" The clan chanted.

"As you all know tonight is the full moon so the cats going to the gathering will be Eagletalon, Emberclaw, Shrewfang, Willowpool, Wolfheart, Breezepaw, Featherpaw and Skypaw will be going tonight! We will leave and Moonrise so be ready for then, meeting dismissed!" Crowstar yowled.

"Well Crowstar, I cannot believe that we have been here for 3 moons already." Leafpool murmured as he walked up to her.

"I know we were lucky that other cats from the other clans decided to join us with their leader's blessings. Eagletalon and Emberclaw are making quite a fine addition to the clan." At the mention of their names their ears twitched in acknowledgement.

"Well we are glad we are able to serve you Crowstar, and we hope to do the same in the future." Eagletalon stated.

"I couldn't have asked for a better deputy, thank you for all the help you have given me." He replied.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Well I am going to go with Robinfeather to show Breezepaw and Featherpaw the territory I will see you later." Eagletalon dipped his head and went to join the other three.

"Leafpool want to go for a walk?" Crowstar called into the nursery.

"Sure! Sandlily, could you watch Lionkit, Jaykit and Hollykit? They are getting older now so they may be a bit restless." Leafpool asked with a pleading look in her eyes that only Sandlily would catch.

"Sure Leafpool, it will be good practice for when my kits are born."

"Thank you!" and at that Crowstar and Leafpool ran up the slope into the small patch of forest that covered half the territory.

"Crowstar, I have something to tell you and I don't know how you are going to take it." Leafpool said seriously.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" he questioned worriedly.  
"Well I won't be able to join the warriors once the kits become apprentices." She said mysteriously.

"Why is that? You don't want to become a medicine cat again do you? Or is it that you want to return to the clans?"

"Neither, I wanted to tell you that I am expecting another litter of kits! They are due in 2 moons, which is one moon after Jaykit, Lionkit, and Breezekit become apprentices." She announced happily

"That's great news!" They twined tails and purred happily.

"Hold up Leafpool, I smell unfamiliar cats coming out way and they are not from one of the other three clans either." Crowstar called her to a hault.

"Leafpool! You're alive we thought you were dead!" A cat called and ran up to them from the sky oak.

DUN DUN DUN Cliff hanger! Well I will more then likely be updating later on today! This chapter Is the longest yet with a total of 1,130 words! Please review and I want kit names and descriptions!


End file.
